In the related art, there are known measuring apparatuses with which both fluorescence images and luminescence images can be acquired (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
With this measuring apparatus, because the luminescence level of a luminescent substance is so weak that it is negligible as compared with the fluorescence level of a fluorescent substance, it is possible to acquire a fluorescence image regardless of the presence/absence of luminescence from the luminescent substance when measuring fluorescence.